


The Lights in the Noonday Sky

by Estirose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Penny and Maru talk about the new farmer coming to town, and the future of Pelican Town.





	The Lights in the Noonday Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/gifts).



"So, John's grandson is going to be at Cordova Farm soon," Penny said quietly to Maru as they sat together. Theirs was an odd friendship, the teacher and the inventor, but Penny liked Maru just fine and Maru liked her back.

"Yeah, Mom's been talking all about it," Maru said. "Everybody has."

Penny sighed. She knew that when John had died, his children had wanted nothing to do with either Pelican Town or Cordova Farm, and the old farm was decrepit and overgrown. Nobody had liked John's kids because of it, but everybody was also determined to make this new farmer, the grandson, feel welcome. If he felt like home, he'd stay, and maybe Pelican Town would prosper. At least it couldn't hurt. 

At least if the grandson was half as kind and hardworking as his grandfather. 

"I hope he decides to settle down here. It would be nice, wouldn't it? To have someone new?"

Maru smiled, and Penny knew that her mind was half on their conversation and half on her gadgets. "It would be, yes. The last time someone came was...."

"Your dad, wasn't it?" Penny asked. Demetrius was kind and sweet and a perfect addition to the town.

"I think so," Maru said cautiously. "I know that there should be a lot more kids here instead of Vincent and Jasmine."

"There should be," Penny replied. But nobody seemed interested in marriage - and nobody, she knew, would want her mother as a mother in law, for sure. "Maybe there will be."

Maybe there would be. There could be a school, Penny could teach in it, Pelican Town could grow like it hadn't been. There might have been some resentment at the family that hadn't come back, but there was hope, too. The Cordova Farm could grow, and they could grow, and all might be right in the world.


End file.
